


Puppet Chase and Puppetmaster Anti as Murder Brothers

by asherranceoftheheart



Series: Puppet!Chase [16]
Category: Jacksepticeye Universe, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Puppet!Chase, implied future torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherranceoftheheart/pseuds/asherranceoftheheart
Summary: Just a little drabble on Puppet Chase and Anti's daily lives
Relationships: Antisepticeye & Chase Brody, Sean McLoughlin & Sean McLoughlin
Series: Puppet!Chase [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708555
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Puppet Chase and Puppetmaster Anti as Murder Brothers

There was something oddly satisfying about watching the stubborn brown stains coming off the steel of their blades after a long time of persistent scrubbing to reveal the shiny finish beneath the dried blood and gore.

Chase smiled happily as he lifted the clean knife to the dim lightbulb to admire how he could see his own reflection on the silver steel.

A muffled sob disturbed his idle musings and he sighed. He looked at the man thrashing against the leather bindings pinning him down to the surface of the surgical table in the middle of the dark room and was thankful that his partner decided to muzzle this one before he went back to their weird little house for a cold shower after complaining about the heat making him sweat and having his black shirt cling to his body uncomfortably.

"You should be saving up your voice, your energy, and your tears for later on, ya know," Chase slowly walked over to the squirming body who started screaming and begging for mercy through their muzzle. He pressed the sharp tip of his newly cleaned blade against the man's jumping throat and was rewarded by the complete stillness of that body and the blissful silence.

He chuckled when he sensed his prey's heart beating much louder against his chest at the hint of the icy bite digging into the skin of his neck. Chase tilted his head with a cold smile while his sky blue eyes watched a small bead of crimson trail down that pale, clammy skin from the teeny tiny cut he had sliced into that neck.

"Oi. That puppet's mine," he snapped out of his mesmerized stupor at the sound and feel of static prickling the back of his neck.

"Hey, you're back," Chase finally lifted away the knife from the heaving man's throat and turned around. "Your puppet was being really noisy so I just gave him a little treat to keep him quiet."

"I'm sure that's the only thing that you were planning on doing while I wasn't here." Anti shot him an accusing glare and he returned it with an innocent smile. “You’re still cleaning the equipment? I told you I can just replace it with a glitch of my hand.”

Chase shrugged. Cleaning was something that he always found rejuvenating even before Anti had taken him under his strings. It was always nice to see things put to order after months of having to watch the mess build up from your crippling depression. That’s definitely not something that he missed.

“What can I say? At least you wouldn’t have to waste your energy glitching them into existence and use it for having fun right?” Chase handed Anti the blade that he was holding and the other made a soft sound of appreciation at its almost brand new look. “Well, I won’t distract you further from your puppet. I’m sure he’s **_very_** ecstatic to have all of your attention on him.”

The sound of muffled sobbing grew louder as the puppet realized that it’s not going to get out of this situation as it had hoped. Chase’s smile widened at both the sound and when Anti lifted his free hand to run his fingers through his loyal brother’s soft locks as a quiet thanks.

He hummed a happy little tune as he strolled back to his previous position near the sink. He had placed all of the cleaned equipment in a neat line on a metal tray for Anti to grab when he wanted to.

As he returned to his previous task of cleaning, he bobbed his head to the song of screams and static as his older brother got started on his personal heart to heart session with an unfortunate puppet.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu at asherranceoftheheart.tumblr.com


End file.
